Taming the Dragon
by zombie kait
Summary: Like the old saying goes: men, can't live with them and you can't live without them. The same saying can also be applied to a certain blonde ditz as well.


**XoxoX**

"Um...hey Wu-man, can I ask you something?" Duo asked his friend while glancing over his shoulder.

"What is it Maxwell?" Wufei, who had been reading a book while walking, looked over at his friend for a moment before going back to reading.

"Why is there a girl following you?" Duo looked back yet again to watch the blonde girl who was only a few feet behind Wufei.

"Because she has nothing better to do." Turning a page in his book, Wufei stopped at the street corner, waiting for the light to change.

"So you know her then?" The blonde stopped behind Wufei and even though she could hear Duo, she remained quiet.

"Of course I do. Do you honestly think I'd let a stranger follow me around?" Wufei growled annoyance in his voice.

"Well no, but, who is she? She's a total hottie!" Duo winked at the girl who just smiled in return.

Wufei closed his book with a snap and then proceeded to smack Duo upside the head with it. The blonde laughed at that and watched Duo rub his head and put some distance between himself and Wufei.

"Ow, geez, what was that for?" Opening the book once more, Wufei went back to reading as he stepped into the street. Not realizing the light had changed, Duo stood on the corner for a minute longer before running after his friend.

"Don't you have something better to do, Maxwell?" Wufei glanced at the braided boy once more before turning a page in his book.

"No, not really!" Grinning at the annoyed look on Wufei's face, Duo spun on his heel and turned to face the blonde, but kept walking, backwards this time, while doing so. "So babe, what's your name?"

The girl giggled once again as Wufei reached out and yanked hard on Duo's braid. Trying to get his braid free from the angry Chinese boy, he turned and tugged on it, only to end up tripping over his own feet and almost falling over.

"Aino Minako, pleasure to meet you." Mina smiled at Duo who had finally managed to free his braid from the death grip Wufei had it in.

"Duo Maxwell, the pleasure's all mine." Giving her a huge grin, he dropped back to where she was and walked with her. "So how do you know Wu-man here?"

"Oh, we go waaay back." Mina reached up and tugged lightly on the small ponytail that Wufei had. Growling in anger, Wufei smacked away Mina's hand and quickened his pace. Laughing, Mina quickened her pace as well and continued to follow Wufei.

"Really? He's never mentioned you before." Duo quickly went over all the information in his mind that had to do with Wufei, and he didn't remember anything at all about the beautiful blonde on his left.

"I'm not surprised, he doesn't like to talk about girls." Mina laughed as she watched Wufei's shoulders stiffen up a bit. Dropping her voice to a whisper she added, "He hates talking about his feelings and emotions."

Duo laughed at that and could've sworn he saw Wufei's hair bristle like a cat's fur would do when it's angry. The Chinese boy tried to ignore them both and quickened his pace, hoping to get home soon and away from the two annoying pests who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Now that I think about it, your name does sound kind of familiar.." Duo trailed off, rubbing his chin with one hand and trying to think of why she sounded familiar.

"Well, maybe this will help a bit." Mina took her baseball hat off and let her blonde hair fall down from underneath it. Winking, she flashed him a peace sign; it was her trademark move.

"Ohh! Minako Aino the upcoming singer and actress!" Duo's eyes widened in surprise as images of the girl from commercials and tv shows popped up in his mind. "Wow, you're famous!"

"You enjoy stating the obvious, don't you?" Wufei muttered as he started up the long driveway toward Quatre's mansion.

"And you enjoy being mean, don't you?" Mina asked Wufei who just ignored her as he pushed open the iron gate and continued walking.

"Wu-man, you shouldn't ignore her!" Duo said as the three of them crossed the porch and went into the house.

"Don't worry about it, it's how he's always been. Isn't that right Wu-Wu?" Slamming his book closed, Wufei turned around and glared at the cheerful blonde.

"How many times have I told you, do NOT call me 'Wu-Wu'!" Wufei yelled, causing a few maids to look in his direction.

"See! Got you to talk to me." Laughing, Mina walked past Wufei and followed her nose in the direction of the kitchen.

"Onna!" Wufei threw his book at Mina's back, and to Duo's surprise, she turned around just in time to catch it.

"So this is what you've been reading." Opening the book, Mina continued on towards the kitchen as she skimmed a few pages.

"Give me back my book!" Wufei growled as he followed the blonde towards the kitchen.

"Shouldn't have thrown it at me then, Wu-Wu." Laughing, Mina ran the rest of the way to the kitchen and her eyes widened in delight at seeing a plate of fresh brownies sitting on the counter. "Brownies!" Reaching for one, she was surprised to have a spatula hit the back of her hand. Pouting, she snatched her hand back and rubbed it. "Oww."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Quatre said as he looked up from a cookbook. "I thought you were Duo."

"Hey!" Duo protested as he entered the kitchen. "Brownies!" Reaching for one, he ended up getting his hand slapped by the spatula as well.

"See what I mean?" Smiling at Mina, Quatre offered her a brownie in apology.

"Thank you." Taking a bite out of the brownie, her eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Is it bad?" Concern was written all over Quatre's face as he just stared at Minako who just stared at the brownie with wide eyes.

"It's..it's delicious!" Mina practically inhaled the rest of her brownie before grabbing another one.

"I'm glad you think so." Quatre swatted Duo's hand once more with the spatula, knowing his friend would eat all the brownies if he could.

Grabbing his book back from Mina, Wufei headed out of the kitchen without a word. After a few minutes and another brownie, Mina realized her friend was gone and thanked Quatre before leaving the kitchen in search of him. Not far past the kitchen was a door leading to the back porch where a boy and girl sat at a table. Opening the door, Mina tried her best to sneak up on the two who had their backs to her.

Peering over the shoulder of the boy, she watched in awe at how fast his fingers moved over the keyboard. "You know, you're really good at that." Not realizing she had her mouth next to his ear, she jumped back as he jumped up and turned to face her.

"Who are you?" Despite having a monotone voice, it was demanding and slightly intimidating as well.

"Aino Minako, nice to meet ya!" At hearing her name, the girl's eyes got wide and she jumped up from her seat, pushing the boy out of the way.

"_The_ Minako Aino? As in the singer and actress?! Hi! My name is Relena Peacecraft, I'm like, one of your biggest fans!" Turning around, she shoved the boy out of the way as she grabbed a notebook and pen off the tabletop. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, but in return can you do me a favor?" Mina smiled as she wrote a short message and signed her name with a heart on the piece of paper.

"Of course, anything!" Relena snatched the piece of paper back from Mina and quickly read it over.

"Do you know where Wufei is? I think he's hiding from me." Her eyes slowly scanned the huge backyard which had multiple trees and flowers in it and also a stream as well.

"Heero! Find Wufei!" Turning to face the boy, Relena practically shoved him back in his seat. To Mina's delight, it only took a few seconds for Wufei's location to be found.

"He's in his room." Came the monotone reply which sounded slightly annoyed.

"Wow, how'd you find that out?" Peering over his shoulder, Mina was surprised to see information about herself on the screen. "What the..are you looking up information about me? How'd you know where Wufei was then?"

Heero glanced up causing Mina to follow his gaze to where Wufei sat on a window ledge reading a book.

"Wu-Wu!!" Mina yelled happily. Hearing his hated nickname shouted, Wufei almost fell out of the window in surprise.

"I told you not to call me that!" Wufei yelled back before retreating into his room.

"Thanks guys!" Mina bolted into the mansion and finding a staircase, proceeded to run up it. Of course, if she had put some thought into where she was running, she wouldn't have become lost. Turning a corner, she sighed at seeing another hallway stretch out before her, multiple closed doors on either side. "Oh...crap."

Heading over to the first door, Mina tried it only to find out it was locked. The next door was locked as well, and the next one, and the one after that too. Growling in frustration, Mina kicked the door, instantly regretting it as pain shot into and up her foot. "WU-WU WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mina yelled and kicked the door again in anger. He knew she hated playing hide and seek, she could never find him when she was 'it'.

Pausing a moment, she thought she heard laughter coming from the other side of the door. Pounding on the door with both her fists, she heard the laughter stop and footsteps approach the door. A second later, the door opened to reveal a boy who was not Wufei. Tall, with light brown hair and emerald green eyes, he was very attractive.

"This isn't Wufei's room." He gave her a small smile.

"Oh, do you know where it is then?" She watched him step out of the room and point down the hallway at a door. "Thanks!" Flashing him a smile, she ran off down the hallway and stopped in front of the door the boy had pointed at. Taking a deep breath, Mina pulled a compact out of her pocket and quickly fixed her hair, before snapping it shut. "WU-WU!!" Kicking the door open, she grinned at seeing Wufei's scowling face.

"What?! What the hell do you want?!" The expression on Wufei's face was a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"Chang Wufei! Is that any way to speak to your fiancée?"

**XoxoX**


End file.
